gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Britney/Brittany
Britney/Brittany 'is the twenty-fourth episode of ''Glee. It is a tribute to Britney Spears, where they perform six of her songs, and it's centered around Brittany. Britney Spears appears in a dream sequence, caused by the narcotics, in the dentist's office. Plot When the glee club's director, Will Schuester, attempts to set New Directions an easy-listening assignment, Kurt informs them there is a Facebook group petitioning the club to perform a Britney Spears number at the McKinley High homecoming assembly. Will refuses, stating that Spears is a bad role-model. He is supported by club member Brittany, who reveals that her full name is Brittany Susan Pierce and as such she has always been dismayed that she will never be as successful as the similarly-named pop star. Will discusses Spears with school guidance counsellor Emma Pillsbury. While in her office, he meets her new boyfriend, Dr. Carl Howell. Carl is a dentist, and offers to talk to the glee club about dental hygiene. A plaque test reveals that Brittany, Rachel and Artie all require dental work. When Brittany is put under general anesthesia so Carl can fill her cavities, she experiences a hallucination in which she performs Spears' "I'm a Slave 4 U". She later returns to Carl's practice with her friend Santana and they share a hallucination in which they duet on "Me Against the Music", where Spears herself appears. Brittany feels empowered by the encounter, and begins to act more assertively in glee club. Elsewhere, Rachel feels threatened by her boyfriend Finn's desire to re-join the school football team, fearing that their relationship will not work if he becomes popular again. After visiting the dentist and experiencing her own hallucination, in which she performs "...Baby One More Time", Rachel begins dressing more provocatively. Her new look is received positively, and cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester finds school blogger Jacob Ben Israel masturbating to Rachel's image in the library. Rachel relents and encourages Finn to re-join the team. Artie's dental visit results in a hallucination of "Stronger" in which he is also a member of the football team. Coach Beiste accepts both Finn and Artie, despite the fact Artie is in a wheelchair. Rachel becomes jealous of the attention Finn is receiving now he is back on the team, and has his ex-girlfriend Quinn attempt to seduce him. She is relieved when Finn turns Quinn down, and sings Paramore's "The Only Exception" to him in apology. Advised by Emma to relax more, Will learns that Carl recently purchased a new Chevrolet Corvette and buys one for himself. He is confronted by his ex-wife Terri, who insists that he return it and cease wasting their savings. Seeing the positive effect Spears has had on the glee club members, Will relents and allows them to perform a Bob Fosse-inspired rendition of "Toxic" at the homecoming assembly, joining them on stage in an effort to impress Emma. When multiple students become sexually aroused by the performance, Sue sets off the fire alarm and has the student body evacuate the auditorium. Emma tells Will to stop trying to be someone he is not. He returns his new car, and tells the club they will not be performing any more Spears numbers. Featured Music *"I'm a Slave 4 U" by Britney Spears. Sung by Brittany. *"Me Against the Music" by Britney Spears featuring Madonna. Sung by Brittany and Santana. *"...Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears. Sung by Rachel. *"Stronger" by Britney Spears. Sung by Artie and Football Team. *"Toxic" by Britney Spears. Sung by Will Schuester and New Directions. *"The Only Exception"' by Paramore. Sung by Rachel and New Directions Girls. *Sailing'' by Christopher Cross. Sung by Will Schuester Guest Stars *'Britney Spears 'as herself. *'John Stamos' as Carl Howell. *'Dot Jones' as Shannon Beiste *'Josh Sussman' as Jacob Ben Israel Category:Brittany Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Britney Spears Category:Britney/Brittany Category:Glee Episodes Category:Brittany Category:Images of Brittany Category:Santana Lopez Category:Glee Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Rachel Berry Category:Images of Santana Lopez Category:Images of Rachel Berry Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Artie Abrams Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Character Galleries